pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out (PepeLePewandPenelopePussycatCompirassionWorldofCartoonsTribuneRockz Style)
PepeLePewandPenelopePussycatCompirassionWorldofCartoonsTribuneRockz's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Tomira (The Legend of The Crystal Forest) *Jill - Anastasia *Bill - Dimitri (Anastasia) *Newborn Riley - Lily Loud (The Loud House) *3 Year Old Riley - Lola Loud (The Loud House) *Joy - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *Sadness - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *Disgust - Lydia Deetz (Beetlejuice) *Anger - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Fear - Tom (Tom and Jerry) *Bing Bong - Genie (Aladdin) *Jill's Joy - Marge Simpson (The Simpsons) *Jill's Sadness - Betty DeVille (Rugrats) *Jill's Disgust - Cheer Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Anger - Freakella (Madballs) *Jill's Fear - Dusty Dustbrain (Madballs) *Bill's Joy - Foghorn Leghorn (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Sadness - Bananas Gorilla (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Bill's Disgust - Sheldon J. Plankton (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Bill's Anger - Bert (Sesame Street) *Bill's Fear - Ernie (Sesame Street) *Meg - Anne (The Care Bears Family: The Wrath of Shreeky) *3 Year Old Meg - Lana Loud (The Loud House) *Dream Director - Cleveland Brown (Family Guy/The Cleveland Show) *Rainbow Unicorn - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles the Clown - The Flying Dutchman (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Lynn Loud Sr. (The Loud House) *Jangles' Joy - Tweety (Looney Tunes) *Jangles' Sadness - Grumpy Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Disgust - Krusty the Clown (The Simpsons) *Jangles' Anger - Yosemite Sam (Looney Tunes) *Jangles' Fear - Goofy (Disney) *Jordan - Koga (The Legend of The Crystal Forest) *Jordan's Joy - Playful Heart Monkey (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Sadness - Clyde Donovan (South Park) *Jordan's Disgust - Marvin the Martian (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Anger - Billy Dog (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Jordan's Fear - Elmo (Sesame Street) *Cool Girl - Lucy Loud (The Loud House) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Minnie Mouse (Disney) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Misery (Ruby Gloom) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Daisy Duck (Disney) *Cool Girl's Anger - Margaret Wade (Dennis the Menace) *Cool Girl's Fear - Gina Gillotti (Dennis the Menace) *Teacher - Edna Krabappel (The Simpsons) *Teacher's Joy - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Sadness - Petunia Pig (Looney Tunes) *Teacher's Disgust - Didi Pickles (Rugrats) *Teacher's Anger - Brandy (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Teacher's Fear - Love-a-Lot Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Perfect Panda and Polite Panda (The Care Bears Family) See Also *Inside Out (PepeLePewandPenelopePussycatCompirassionWorldofCartoonsTribuneRockz Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (PepeLePewandPenelopePussycatCompirassionWorldofCartoonsTribuneRockz Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (PepeLePewandPenelopePussycatCompirassionWorldofCartoonsTribuneRockz Style) - Treat Heart Pig Quick Thinking *Inside Out (PepeLePewandPenelopePussycatCompirassionWorldofCartoonsTribuneRockz Style) - Pepe Le Pew We Should Cry *Inside Out (PepeLePewandPenelopePussycatCompirassionWorldofCartoonsTribuneRockz Style) - Lydia Deetz Five Second Rule *Inside Out (PepeLePewandPenelopePussycatCompirassionWorldofCartoonsTribuneRockz Style) - Bright Heart Raccoon My Bad *Inside Out (PepeLePewandPenelopePussycatCompirassionWorldofCartoonsTribuneRockz Style) - Tom Cat Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (PepeLePewandPenelopePussycatCompirassionWorldofCartoonsTribuneRockz Style): Tomira's First Date? *Inside Out (PepeLePewandPenelopePussycatCompirassionWorldofCartoonsTribuneRockz Style) - Transcripts Gallery Treat Heart Pig Laughing so Hard.png|Treat Heart Pig as Joy Pepe with a girly gaze.png|Pepe Le Pew as Sadness Lydia.png|Lydia Deetz as Disgust Happy Bright Heart.jpg|Bright Heart Raccoon as Anger Tom-tom-and-jerrys-giant-adventure-19.6.jpg|Tom Cat as Fear Tomira.png|Princess Tomira as Riley Anderson Category:PepeLePewandPenelopePussycatCompirassionWorldofCartoonsTribuneRockz Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG